


Amortentia

by Lilith_Hiwatari



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cute, Gen, San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Hiwatari/pseuds/Lilith_Hiwatari
Summary: Mal despertó con una lluvia de corazones en su cabeza sol pudo pensar dos cosas:¿Que mierda?alguien iba a pagar por eso.Un super esponjoso fic de san valentin.





	

**Notas: Sé que ayer fue san Valentín pero hoy es miércoles día de actualización…. Según, a veces, ok, el punto es que no habrá actualización en ningún fic en su lugar traigo este lindo one shot lleno de esponjosidad por san Valentín yey!!!**

**Amortentia**

**_“La única anormalidad es la incapacidad de amar”-  Anais Nin_ **

 

Ben no había sido del todo honesto, no lo fue al menos cuando aseguro que no se usaba más la magia en Auradon  porque de hecho lo hacía, pequeñas cosas  como el espejo de sus padres o la magia en aquellos traductores que le permitían entender el lenguaje de los animales, la magia era algo con lo que había crecido, todos en el reino que no le veía como algo realmente extraño.

 

El hada madrina se aseguraba de mantener todo bajo control, que ninguna magia se realizara sin su consentimiento y aun cuando su varita permanecía en un museo, ahora custodiada con más fuerza luego del incidente de la coronación y con la llegada de nuevos niños villanos, sin embargo había pequeños momentos en los que esta la utilizaba sobre todo para traer felicidad al reino por lo que no era sorpresa que eligieran una fecha, un día para celebrar el amor, el catorce de febrero.

 

Todos eran conscientes del hermoso regalo que el hada madrina les había dado, todos  menos los chicos de la isla, así que cuando Mal despertó en su cama dentro de su habitación la cual aún odiaba por cierto, demasiado rosa para su gusto y aquella lluvia de pequeños corazones acolchados cayó sobre ella hizo lo que cualquiera haría en su lugar.

 

Ella maldijo,  gritando entre asustada y sorprendida por estar nadando literalmente en corazones rosas causando que Evie a su lado despertara también y una nueva lluvia cayera en su cabeza, a Evie aquello le parecía hermoso los corazones rosas en distintas tonalidades desde el pálido al más fuerte donde la amistad iba  creciendo hasta intensificarse le hicieron sonreír, pero a Mal fue de su total desagrado, al menos estos desaparecían luego de un rato como pudo ver cuando al fin termino de arreglarse dispuesta a buscar al culpable de la “broma” y darle su merecido, fue Evie quien lo noto, quien encontró los tres únicos corazones  rojos entre todos los rosados, aquellos que tardaron más tiempo en desaparecer, tres pequeños para  cada una de ellas, los llamados amor de familia, claro que ellas no lo sabían entonces.

 

Se enteraron después y por qué Carlos llevaba un pequeño corazón examinándole o mejor dicho estrujándole entre sus manos comprobando sus propiedades, las cuales al parecer eran ser totalmente esponjoso como una nube justo antes de desvanecerse en sus manos, aquellos niños había despertado igual en una lluvia de corazones también rosados entre de burlas de Jay justo antes de ser bañado igual de corazones, al igual que a sus dos compañeras cada uno de ellos recibió 3 corazones rojos entre aquellos de amistad.

 

Así que si estaban completamente confundidos, las ganas de Mal de encontrar al responsable y hacerlo sufrir lentamente por dicha “maldición” eran cada vez más grandes, ganas que se esfumaron cuando frente a ellos justo antes de llegar a la cafetería una pareja intercambiaba obsequios notaron entonces la nube formándose entre sus cabezas  para luego ser bañados por corazones rojos, era extraño, Evie estaba maravillada con aquello pues los chicos parecían mucho más felices luego de ser bañados en corazones, Mal horrorizada por aquel  repúgnate demostración de afecto, Jay junto a ella parecía hacer pequeños ruidoso de arcadas ante tan melosa visión y Carlos el pequeño niño miraba con grandes ojos buscando una respuesta mientras ajustaba más su bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

 

Fue entonces cuando Ben apareció casi de la nada haciéndoles gritar, bien solo Carlos grito  por años sufrió los sustos de Jay ladrándole al oído así que cuando Ben saludo justo a su izquierda este casi se desmaya, suerte que Dude en sus brazos  ladro junto con él para disimular dicho grito de miedo, Ben se disculpó como siempre, el buen chico de inmediato miro a Mal quien cruzada de brazos miraba a todos lados donde las parejitas eran bañadas con lluvias de corazones totalmente molesta y de la nada de nuevo entrego una única rosa carmín a la chica, ella dudosa se quedó mirando la flor no sabiendo bien que hacer, aun no se acostumbraba a todos los detalles que el chico tenía con ella, era muy paciente realmente pues siempre intentaba con algún gesto ganar más su corazón, cuando al fin luego de tortuosos segundos Mal tomara dicha rosa una suave lluvia de corazones pequeños rojos callo sobre ella, dos cosas pasaron entonces, Ben sonrió tan hermosamente mientras besaba su mano y murmura un “Feliz san Valentín” y Jay fue golpeado  con el codo por Evie ante el primer intento de burla mientras ella se deleitaba de lo romántico de la situación.

 

Aquellos dos chicos se miraron durante lo que parecían horas hasta que Carlos tosió para llamar su atención, Mal amaba a Carlos por romper aquel extraño momento preguntando lo que pasaba con los corazones  que se separaron y el ahora rey recordado su proceder decidió explicarlo todo.

 

Sucedió hace que hace unos años, 20 para ser exactos luego de formar los estados unidos de Auradon, la moral del  reino no era tan alta, el amor del pueblo era dudoso pues muchas familias enteras fueron enviadas a la isla de los perdidos, amigos, vecinos, personas que ellos creían confiables fueron desterrados por miedo  a las represalias, a que fueran un peligro para el pueblo, por lo que el amor no era tan importante como ahora, el hada madrina entonces decidida a mejorarlo lanzo un simple hechizo, algo que les traería esperanza, el recuerdo de la magia presente en su mundo pero sobre todo que levantaría sus ánimos recordando la importancia del amor.

 

Los primeros corazones en caer fueron del Rey y la Reina mientras se besaban tras anunciar oficialmente el día dedicado solo para el amor, miles de corazones carmín enormes   los bañaron entonces símbolo del gran amor que se tenían entre aplausos y risas, para ser seguido por pequeñas lloviznas personales por todo aquel que se atrevió a mostrar su amor. El hechizo era simple bañaba a la persona del afecto de su pareja, mientras que al despertar serias bañado con el amor de tus familiares y amigos de ahí los corazones rosas.

 

Ben solía despertar lleno de enormes corazones rojos muestra del cariño de sus padres y pequeños rosas el amor de sus amigos y los ciudadanos del pueblo quienes siempre amaron a  la familia real.

 

Comprendieron entonces que los corazones rosas en su habitación era la amistad que se acumuló esos años mientras eran “compañeros del crimen” y que los otros corazones rojos eran de ellos mismos, del tiempo en que empezaron a verse como una familia, se miraron fijamente entre si asintiendo suavemente   dudando seriamente que alguno de ellos perteneciera a sus padres, incluso Evie  parecía dolida a los ojos del rey ante esta revelación.

 

Fue la siguiente vez que Ben entrego  a Mal un obsequio, fresas con chocolate que esta fue bañada con más corazones que Audrey se bufo de ella, pues donde la hija del hada era llenada con diminutos corazones, la princesa era perseguida por una lluvia de corazones medianos símbolo de Chad por supuesto, dejando en claro que el amor de Ben era tan poco para ella que sus corazones eran pequeñísimos. Aquello dolió y el hada fácilmente pudo esconderlo con su mirada de muerte lista para maldecir a dicha princesa olvidando toda promesa de ser  buena.

 

Por suerte y al decir suerte hablo de la de Audrey quien sería salvada de morir o algo peor, Evie llego corriendo seguida de su propia llovizna personal de corazones enormes, mucho más de los de Audrey con un enorme ramo en los brazos de rosas rojas ignorando a la chica y pidiendo ayuda repitiendo que ahora entendía el porqué de muchos de los desperdicios que llegaban a la isla en esas fechas justo después de la celebración, Carlos a su lado seguía preguntándose porque ninguno de los corazones llegaban a ellos después de todo eran muy suaves y Jay el simplemente en silencio no dejaba de mirar molesto todo el asunto del amor.

 

Audrey entonces cayo cuando entendió que ver llegar a la isla las barcazas con lo que eran sobrantes de esta celebración para aquellos niños era un total misterio, el como aquellos ositos destruidos, rosas marchitas y cajas de dulce a medio comer no significaban nada para esos niños, porque en ese lugar no se celebraba el amor. Así que lo explico totalmente apenada y mucho menos engreída, aquella lluvia se había detenido al fin mientras cuatro pares de ojos impacientes ponían atención a cada palabra, mientras ella relataba lo que significada el 14 de febrero,  el cómo los obsequios eran la forma más simple de demostrar el amor para esa persona especial y cuando lo hacían la lluvia de corazones llenaría de amor a sus pareja.

 

Sobra decir que Evie salió corriendo cuando la princesa termino de hablar en busca del mejor regalo para Doug mientras Jay bufaba frunciendo su nariz y lo llamaba “estúpido”, mientras Carlos a su lado se reía de igual manera con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que todos atribuían al frio de aquel día y se metía más dentro de su bufanda alejándose de igual manera asintiendo a todo lo que Jay decía sobre bajo ninguna circunstancia caer en esa tontería de dejarse bañar por lluvias tontas de corazones, una vez había sido suficiente muchas gracias.

 

Mal fue la única que se quedó ahí mirando perdida a la nada pensando en Ben, sin notar como la princesita se despedía luego de una disculpa, pues temerosa que ella aun entregando un regalo a Ben ningún corazón cayera sobre él, después de todo ella no sabía amar igual que su madre.

 

El  día paso un poco demasiado lento para el gusto de los pequeños villanos, cuando Mal volvió a ver a Evie esta entregaba un presente  a Doug un  pequeño  moño como los que el chico usaba siempre completamente rojo, era hermoso tomando en cuenta que lo acababa de hacer de la nada practicante, tomaron sus manos entonces y tras un beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica una lluvia de corazones igual de grandes  que la anterior cubrió al chico de lentes quien sonrió emocionado pues la intensidad de su amor era correspondido de igual manera.

 

Mal rodo los ojos ante esto mientras Evie se acercaba a ella sonriente con la lluvia de Doug siguiéndoles todo el camino, ella casi se aleja de ellos porque enserio no quería estar cerca de la pareja acaramelada cuando a los lejos pudieron ver  Jay caminando   o mejor dicho persiguiendo a un Carlos muy enojado, en sus brazos el árabe traía un montón de obsequios y aquella lluvia de corazones pequeños cayendo en su cabeza, al parecer algunas  chicas aprovecharon el día para declararse a la estrella deportiva de la escuela y ya que Jay estaba aprendiendo a ser bueno acepto cada uno de los chocolates y presentes con una sonrisa, bien le gustaba la atención para que nos engañamos pero cuando una de ellas fue tan osada como para besarle en los labios, la lluvia en su cabeza se intensifico  y empezó a seguirle aun cuando dejo a la chica hablando por que Carlos se alejó enojado al verle.

 

Así que Carlos se había enojado simplemente porque podía, no estaba celoso claro que no Jane le había entregado su propia caja de chocolates y fue bañado por  corazones también, así  que Carlos no estaba enojando porque Jay fuera más popular con las chicas, él no estaba celoso, pfff molesto tal vez pero no celoso, pero solo porque se suponía que ninguno de ellos regalaría nada a cambio, lo acababan de prometer, lo juraron, con la pinky promesa y todo, como los mejores amigos que eran no responderían a ninguna de esas chicas y Carlos jura que vio a Jay responder al beso de esa última chica, así   que discúlpenlo por estar molesto cuando su supuesto mejor amigo rompía su promesa.

 

Jay al final lo alcanzo cuando al fin valiéndole todo soltó los obsequios en el suelo sin importarle ser grosero y luego que la lluvia se desvaneciera en su cabeza, tomo del brazo a Carlos y le hizo encararle mientras tenían su argumento, a lo lejos sus dos amigas miraban divertidas como una nube empezaba a formarse sobre sus cabezas lista para soltar sus corazones en cualquier momento, mientras aquellos dos chicos se gritaban ganando más y más atención, así fue como lo inevitable paso.

 

El Jay seguro de sí mismo siempre por primera vez en su vida estaba totalmente nervioso a un paso de entrar en pánico mientras se quitaba su anillo, aquella posesión más preciada, recuerda a ver prácticamente luchado contra su padre cuando le pidió dicho objeto y se negó, para colocarlo  en el dedo de Carlos fue en la mano derecha sin mirarle y completamente asustado mientras murmuraba “siendo el mejor ladrón de la isla me da vergüenza admitir que fuiste tú quien  robo mi corazón” ante la mirada asombrada y asustada de Carlos que no dejaba de mirar como Jay seguía sosteniendo su mano, fue de lo más cursi y cliché y Mal jamás le dejaría olvidarlo nunca, se burlaría de Jay hasta el final de los tiempos por esa declaración.

 

Pero en ese momento mientras Jay evito mirar a Carlos a los ojos aquel niño de igual manera casi perdiendo el aliento y aun completamente asustado, sin poder creer lo  que pasaba  se deshizo de su bufanda para colocarla en el cuello de Jay y responder a su declaración “es justo que lo tenga si tú tienes el mío” y cuando ambos niños levantaron sus miradas, cuando  sus sonrisas  se igualaron tan brillantes como el sol la lluvia de corazones cayó sobre ellos, era lo más hermoso y malditamente romántico, la mejor declaración de toda la escuela, si había un concurso y todo, ellos lo ganaron por cierto.

 

Carlos sabia sobre san Valentín, Jane se lo había mencionado desde hace una semana, insistente sobre el tema, sobre tener el mejor regalo para la pareja soñada mientras enviaba miraditas no tan sutiles en su dirección por eso Carlos había empezado a tejer dicha bufanda, él no tenía pensado entregarla eso sería muy vergonzoso en su lugar tenía un plan, esperaba que el frio estuviera de su parte y la enrollaría en su cuello y cuando Jay la necesitara sabía que la robaría sin decir más, entonces el haría un  argumento sin mucha convicción y la bufanda se quedaría en el cuello de Jay donde pertenecía, Carlos sabía cómo entregar un regalo sin realmente hacerlo, pero luego de la declaración tan hermosa de Jay se había armado de valor y lo entrego de igual manera.

 

Supo que era lo correcto cuando aquella lluvia los baño, era simplemente perfecta, los corazones más variados de toda la historia, años y años de amor acumulados se soltaron en ese instante, los había pequeños marmoleados entre rosa y rojo donde la amistad se había transformado en amor, los había rojo sangre donde el amor sufrió terriblemente,  los había rotos  aquellos faltantes de un pedazo o agrietados donde la soledad fue sanada con el amor, donde cada uno de ellos vio la esperanza de su infierno personal en el pensamiento del otro, los había medianos porque al fin habían admitido su amor y los había grandes porque en  ese momento se amaban con verdadera devoción.

 

No hubo besos ni nada por el estilo, ellos no estaba preparados para tales demostraciones de afecto, no cuando aprendieron por las malas a odiar o a temer,  no cuando para ellos el amor era símbolo de debilidad, en su lugar Jay entre lazos sus dedos con los del niño que sonriente tomaba uno de esos enormes corazones para abrazarlo porque realmente eran muy suaves, caminaron así tomados de la mano hasta las chicas, la lluvia de corazones les siguió aun después de un rato.

 

Antes de que Mal pudiera burlarse Ben apareció nuevamente esta vez Carlos no se asustó demasiado perdido en los ojos de Jay, demasiado distraído en el calor de sus dedos, mientras el rey entregaba otro obsequio a Mal y les felicitaba por su reciente relación, entonces Jay reacciono y soltó la mano de Carlos cambiando su rostro de “ bobo enamorado” a la de “voy a matarte si me miras” y aunque para cualquier otro hubiera sido doloroso esa reacción Carlos solo rio golpeando el hombro de Jay juguetonamente sin dejar de abrazar su enorme corazón, por la tarde cada que tenían oportunidad Jay no dudaba en rozar sus dedos contra los del niño que siempre sonrió a su tacto, Jay se negó a recibir más regalos para desilusión de las chicas, aun se burlaba de Mal e incluso llamo idiota a Carlos cuando se lo merecía, pero cuando nadie más parecía mirarlo la sonrisa de bobo de Jay en su rostro era única, pues cada que miraba a ese niño podía verse todo el amor e ilusión que este le hacía.

 

El corazón de Carlos no se desvaneció como los otros, se quedó ahí entre los brazos del pequeño.

 

Los malos comentarios y chismes no se hicieron esperar pues el día ya casi terminaba y toda la escuela sabía que el rey no había sido bañado por ningún corazón, sentada en la cafetería Mal apretaba sus puños mientras otro murmullo de pena para el rey por no ser amado llegaba  a sus oídos.

 

Ella quera darle algo, pensó en hornear algún postre pero definitivamente no quería que el rey lo asociara con las primeras galletas que le ofreció y aún quedaba la posibilidad que ningún corazón cayera sobre Ben aun después de un regalo, tenía miedo que al igual que su madre no pudiera amar.

 

Evie le envió una mirada de consuelo mientas apretaba su mano adivinando sus pensamientos, Carlos abrazando su corazón le miraba con pena no sabiendo que decir y Jay el muy idiota  le expreso que podía regalar un retrato a Ben “podrías dibujarlo desnudo, pídele que pose para ti” termino meneando las cejas, a su lado Carlos comenzó a reír  mientras Evie aventaba una manzana con fuerza a su cabeza.

 

Cuando otro murmullo mal intencionado llego Mal tuvo suficiente, se levantó de golpe caminado en busca de Ben que gracias a lucifer venia entrando con un nuevo presente para ella, mas no le dejo hablar en cuanto lo tuvo a su lado le tomo de la camisa y ahí frente a media escuela lo beso, fue apenas una presión de labios, difícilmente fue un beso  según Jay pero la cara de Ben se ilumino como mil bombillas de felicidad pues ese había sido su primer beso de amor , y a este le siguió otro mucho más parecido a un beso y bueno a otro que obligo a la hada a empujarle por que Ben estaba demasiado entusiasta.

 

La nube se formó entonces y solo un corazón cayo, era más grande de los que caían a ella pero aun pequeño    de color carmín, solo uno y Mal casi sentía pánico mientras los susurros se hacían cada vez más fuertes, pero Ben notando el pánico en sus ojos se apresuró a tomar su mano y susurrar un simple “te amo” fue entonces que aquella lluvia de corazones se soltó sobre sus cabezas

 

Mal lo entendió entonces mientas sonreía estúpidamente, los corazones de Ben eran pequeños no por  le amara menos, sino todo lo contario ese joven le fue dando su amor de poco en poco para no asustarla para no abrumarle con pequeños gestos, por eso siempre eran chicos pero en grandes cantidades, mientras Mal al fin pudo demostrar por primera vez que podía amar ahora libremente a Ben, y cuando al fin dejo descansar aquel gran peso en su corazón fue que la lluvia de Ben se intensifico.

 

Aquel corazón que tomo Ben el primero de todos nunca desapareció, el de Carlos tampoco quien coloco el suyo como un cojín sobre su cama aun después de todos esos años y Ben guardo el pequeño corazón de Mal, con el tiempo estos se  hicieron más y más  grandes, al pasar de los años la lluvia de Ben también fue más densa y aquellos dos jóvenes pronto tenían enormes corazones cayendo en sus cabezas.

 

Pero ninguno de ellos, de aquellos cuatro chicos que no sabían nada del amor, nunca olvidara su primer corazón.

 

**Notas:   Así que estaba  dibujando algo sobre corazones y esas cosas cuando me vino esta idea, bueno la verdad fue más una espinita por querer explicar mi dibujo a un amigo que la escribí antes de perderla, entonces me dije hey la debo publicar en hallowen porque es una fiesta especial y eso pero esto es del 14 de febrero y como que estoy loca me dije, luego recordé que para san Valentín escribí una historia de asesinos y pues naaa.**

**Así que la idea es esta, Ben da a Mal corazones chicos que representan los pequeños detalles que tiene para darle en grandes cantidades, Evie baña a Doug con corazones grandes porque ella ama con toda intensidad y Jay envía a Carlos corazones de todos los tamaños porque su amor empezó de una amistad hasta crecer tan grande pasando por muchas dificultades.**

**Espero que les gustara y lo amaran tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo y dibujarlo yey!!.**

**Esta vez no pediré una galleta, que tal un corazón?**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
